Color My World
by ShinakaStar
Summary: Black Magician Girl, for a long time, has liked Black Magician. But with the arrival of Elven Swordsman a.k.a. Celtic Guardian, Black Magician Girl is unsure and decides to lean towards him. Black Magician, at this, turns jealous. Who will she choose?


Disclaimer: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A disclaimer!!!!!! Run for the hills!!!!!!!!!! Just fooling around with you. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (and I'll never will), Kazuki Takahashi owns it. That's it for this freaking thing.  
  
Note: Unlike my other fics where everything goes third person, this fic will go by first person or Black Magician Girl's point of view. There will be times where the fic goes in third person, but that's occasionally. Enjoy this fic and leave some reviews too!!!!! A series, by the way.  
  
Elven Swordsman = Celtic Guardian  
  
Saint Magician = Magician of Faith  
  
********************** transition to next scene, event and etcera  
  
Color My World  
  
Chapter One  
  
Black Magician Girl's POV (for the people that don't bother to read the note section)  
  
How long has it been since I liked the Black Magician? Is it two- no wait, it's been three years. Since that time when I met him and begun my training as his apprentice so that someday, I'll be a Master Magician and everybody could finally stop looking down at me and stop calling me a sad excuse for a girl. But I know my master and me could never hit it off as boyfriend and girlfriend. For starters, I'm five years his junior- me being 15 and him being 20. And besides, he's not into shrimpy, short girls such as me. Black Magician would much rather prefer women who are at least less than 3 years younger than him and that act MATURE for their age. Like for example, his girlfriend Saint Magician. Sure, rub that in my poor face.  
  
So basically, the only thing I could do is daydream about him. Daydream about how him and me are spending a perfect day in the park, hands clasped into one another's, and how we stare at each other endlessly to no end with a romantic glint in our eyes. Then my master would whisk me away to a night of dancing and at the end maybe kiss. But after awhile of doing that, it's painful to drop back down to reality with no uncomfortable dancing shoes on my feet, no hickeys on my neck and worst of all, no Black Magician. So I don't do that anymore.  
  
And right now, I'm in my room with training in about 2 hours and all I can do is sigh and dread the 3 hours of training together with my master. Dread the fact that when I see him, my heart's going to do back flips and somersaults while my head keeps droning on "You got no chance with him, you got no chance with him", my face turns beet red and my hands grow clammy and unable to cast magic right. And the object of my affections has to keep on reminding me that my magic's never going to get any stronger if I don't pay attention to what he's teaching me.  
  
"I love him, I love him not.....," I say to myself, while my hand goes up to my blond hair to smooth its unruliness down. My stomach stupidly enough, has to grumble at this moment and a sweatdrop pours down a cheek.  
  
Black Magician, Black Magician. A friend and a great mentor, but the one that would bring forth my ultimate self-destruction. Walking over to the door of my room, I opened it just to scream "WHEN'S BREAKFAST IS GOING TO GET READY??!!" to Black Magician "supposedly" cooking downstairs. A "Soon enough" reply reaches my ears, and the sound of his warm, intoxicating voice makes my mouth automatically curl up into a lovesick smile. It was only after I reminded myself that Black Magician was with Saint Magician that I plopped down into my chair, utterly defeated once again in the trials of love.  
  
**********************  
  
Later.....  
  
I rush down the stairs to be greeted by my master with a heaping plate of scrambled eggs and sausage, a small grin plastered on his face- a sign that he was about to deliver me some good news.  
  
"So what's the good news about?" Putting a playful punch on his shoulder- a task made difficult from his staggering height- Black Magician lays breakfast on the table in the kitchen first, before turning his attention back to me- and an even more happier grin appears on his lips.  
  
"Black Magician Girl- what would you say if Elven Swordsman's finally not homeless?"  
  
I blink my eyes in confusion over this question. Elven Swordsman had been a Duel Monster without a home for as long as I can remember, which was when I was 6 and a few months old, or somewhere around there. Also five years my senior, he was a close friend of Black Magician; when my master was not training me or was not on a date with Saint Magician, he would spend time with Elven Swordsman, who always lingered around the streets and talk to him about living arrangements.  
  
"Well....where is he living at?"  
  
"So naïve and clueless.....if you thought about it more, you would have seen that the answer is right in front of your eyes.....Elven Swordsman is coming to live with us. I'll give him the space in the basement to stay in, which I had been cleaning out for weeks. He may sometimes drop in on your training sessions, so train hard. Or in your case, act like it."  
  
Knowing that I get infuriated easily at the topic of me being excessively useless during training, I pretended that I didn't cared about what he just said and decided to hit him back with a statement just as hard.  
  
"Yeah, and Black Magician, when Elven Swordsman gets here, make sure that you take down all your posters of Saint Magician, or he'll see what you do during your spare time. Do you think I should mention the time I saw you making out with one of the posters?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Uh, YEAH, I would. And I have many more up my sleeve, if you'll mind, Black Magician." When we're not training or eating or doing anything else, we two usually chatted with one another, joking and trying to get into the other's skin. I have to admit, it was Black Magician that usually annoyed me instead of vice-versa, but I always let him go in the end since I didn't want to let my anger to him seem too harsh.  
  
If only I could express more then just friendship with him.....  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys all think? The reason I wrote this crappy fic was that to make up for the even MORE horrible "The Master and the Apprentice" that had left some readers wondering what'll ever happen to BMG (eh, due to lack of interest, nobody will ever know) and to BM. Resulting in me turning this into a series, so readers will no longer have to wait for a sequel that they'll never get. By the way, this IS a BM/BMG/ES triangle, so vote for a couple!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne, for now!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


End file.
